One shot Challenge
by ckittykatty
Summary: 101 oneshots, challenged by MiniHayden.
1. Unsaid Things

**This is a challenge by MiniHayden! Which I will win.**

**This is for Danny Phantom.**

**Unsaid things**

Danny entered the house after another bruising battle with non other than Skulker himself. Danny had counted the injuries: seventeen total cuts, thirteen bruises, and one serious bump on his head from when Skulker threw him at City Hall. Vlad was sure surprised.

The millionaire almost blasted his head off when he landed on his gold and green desk. The office, of course, was Packer themed.

Danny's worst injury was his leg though, it was twisted badly. The cause, Skulker spinning him around to throw him into Vlad's office. Nice.

Danny winced up the steps just in time for his mother to come out of her room carrying another mechanical piece to another ghost hunting weapon that would probably cause him physical pain and/or discomfort. Double nice.

"Hello, Dan- What happened!" Maddie practically announced running down the steps to meet her son.

"Uhh..." Danny started. It was hard because one of cuts, that's right, was on his lip. "Uh, nothing!"

"Daniel James Fenton! Tell me the truth right now!" Maddie rarely ever yelled at her children, but what Danny said... This was certainly not nothing.

"Okay!" Danny cried shrinking back from his mother's tone, "I was at Tucker's, we were messing around, and I fell down the stairs," he answered in one breath, causing him to pant by the end.

"This dosen't look... Danny, are you lying to me?" She asked this in such horror, as if such a thing could kill her soul.

"N-no. I'm not lying, just call Tucker, he'll tell you." _And convince you. _

"Okay." Maddie wanted to say more, but she wanted to believe this information her son delivered.

Danny held his breath and listened the quietness of the room. Silence was so dominate, that you could hear any noise made. The ticking of a clock, tick tick tick tick tick. The ringing of the phone in the back ground riiinng riiinng riiinng. The breath, in out, of his own mother. All weighing on his mind, causing him to worry of Tucker's answer. He'd say yes, right? It was the only hope Danny had right then.

"Hello?" a young male voice broke through the endless ringing. The ringing that seemed to last all of Danny's life, fourteen years, short as it may be. But the silence was then his friend, he could hear both ends of the conversation.

"Tucker? Danny said he was over at your house, is that true?"

Silence. That was what came from the other end, just dead silence. Then an intake of breath echoed through the room as Tucker answered, "Yeah, he was over here, why?"

Relief flooded Danny's tense body, but was soon diminished when his mother started speaking. "Why? Because he came home black and blue! He claimed-What happened?" she practically hissed.

"Uh... uh..." Tucker stuttered. _Please_, Danny pleaded mentally, _just please say I fell down the stairs! Please! _

"You see... we were messing around... and Danny, he fell! Yeah! Down my stairs. And at the bottom he hit..." Tucker trailed off, as if looking around the room for his excuse. "He hit the table! The table's fine, but Danny didn't look too well. He said he was fine and went home. Is he okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. She looked back at Danny, surveying his cuts and bruises. _That would explain the bump._"Thanks, Tucker."

Suddenly Danny's heartbeat and breathing joined the chorus of miscellaneous sounds, as if he was revived and brought back by the words of Tucker. "Can I talk to him?"

Maddie turned to her son. "Danny, honey, we have to fix you up, you'll see him tomorrow."

"Fine," Danny mumbled. He wanted to ask Tucker how he came up with the excuse, the same excuse that Danny made.

"Jazz! Get down here and bring the first aid kit!"

A few muffles came from her room that Danny didn't understand, but Maddie did. "Yes, it's Danny. No, he's fine, just banged up from playing at Tucker's," she shouted her response. Danny winced at the word "play". What kinda fourteen year old plays?

"Mom, seriously, I'm fine," Danny tried. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't work on a determined mother with a mission.

"Sit," she gave the one word command with such force and a finger pointed downward at the chair.

Danny mumbled and grumbled unintelligent words as he dragged his now lifeless body, all the artificial energy from earlier gone into the wind, and slumped into the chair with crossed arms. Only to hiss silently in pain from his wounds.

Finally, after an eternity and a half later, Jazz's feet pitter-pattered down the steps into the blue living. She gasped at the sight of her little brother practically covered head to toe in scratches and bruises. Maddie came over to her stunned daughter and grabbed the first aid kit.

With Maddie's back turned, Jazz mouthed "who?" to Danny. He mouthed back "Skulker".

_Of course!_Jazz thought. She would grab him by the neck and ring-

Her eyes fluttered over to Danny who smiled and kicked a round cylindrical container toward her. A Fenton Thermos rolled to a stop at her feet. Skulker's anger filled words were coming from the container, but you could only hear it if you listened for it. Jazz picked up the thermos and went to the lab, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do with it.

**That's it, 911 words! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Good Night

**Here's the next one shot!**

**Danny Phantom (I have to say this, unfortunately, I do not own DP, and I usually forget these things.)**

**Good Night**

Night, after night! Ghosts! And he's sick of it! Danny floated into his room in such an exhausted way, and landed on his bed. He transformed into Fenton and sighed. _Just one night! One peaceful night without ghosts bugging the heck out of me! That's all I want, is one good night._

One good night.

One good night.

One good night.

The words repeated themselves in his head over and over again. Just one night wasted playing video games with Tucker. Or watching Dead Teacher Four with Sam. Or talking with Jazz about, heck, school! One normal night. One good night. His Good Night.

"Danny?" He turned his head oh so slowly toward the door where his sister stood smiling, silently asking _Can I come in? _Danny nodded and placed his head back in the same position she found him in. He stared at the glow in the dark stars and solar system he received long ago, when he was four. He had all ready decided his personality, something that takes others a long time to compose. Even then, he never had a normal night.

"Who was it tonight? Skulker?" Danny almost laughed at the fact that Jazz didn't call him "Ghost X", the name she dubbed him with at their first encounter. "Ember? Was it Vlad?" Jazz gasped at the fact of possibility of the forty-or-some-year-old halfa slapping her baby brother around... _again_. The nerve of that guy.

Danny raised up the thermos and allowed his sister to listen to the angry rant emitting from the round ghost catching device. "When I get out of here kid, you're through! You hear me? Through!" Danny gave the container a shake and the female specter quickly shut her yap.

"Spectra, nice," Jazz complemented. Danny gave a small smile and looked over at her.

"Yeah, but she's really annoying. Hey, I'm kinda tired, could you _dispose _of her for me?"

From the container, came the response, "I am not annoying!" Jazz took the Fenton Thermos and shook it. "Hey! Stop that! I'm in here, you know." For her answer, Jazz gave it a large shake. "I think I'm going to throw up..."

Danny and Jazz laughed and Jazz got up and slowly made her way to the door. "Hey, Jazz?" Danny's voice stopped her. She turned and waited for him to continue. His face broke into a weak smile as he said, "Thanks."

"Anytime little brother." She left, leaving the door open and the silence growing. Without his sister's calming words, Danny was left to his thoughts. _Maybe I should have a night for me, or for me and my friends. No ghost fighting. No. I already tried that. It was complete chaos, and the ghost we had to deal with was _me_, well, _and_ Technus. Man, he's annoying. What's with all these annoying ghosts, anyway? The only one that's not annoying is Ember, and that's because she's creepy._

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Give me a break!" Danny said stuffing his head into his pillow. The most annoying ghost in the world. What luck Danny was having tonight. First Spectra dumped on him, apparently Danny was going to die alone if he didn't tell Sam he loved her. Of course Danny saw through these lies, but he kinda wanted to tell Sam that. Because it was true.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear my cardboardness! Beware!" the Box Ghost chanted to a couple of children playing on the swings in the park.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Beware my thermos!" a voice out of no where said. Then a blue light came and engulfed the Box Ghost. The chldren cheered and came out from their hiding spot to see their savior. The children screamed with delight.

"Danny Phantom!" they screamed in union. Said ghost looked up at the children, he was in the middle of putting the thermos on one of his belt loops.

"Oh, uh, hey..." Danny's back straightened as he tried again. "Hello citizens!" he said in a falsetto-manly hero voice. He gave them a salute and was about to be off.

"Hi!" one of the children said, a little girl about five or six, stopping Danny cold. "What are you doing, Mister Phantom?"

"Uh... you can call me Danny," Danny answered, his voice losing its manly touch. Both of the children glanced at each other with gaping mouths. Did he say they could call him Danny? Their mother always said that they should always call an adult "mister" or "miss" or "missus" and then their last name. But Mister Phantom did say they could call him by his first name, Danny.

The boy, either eight or nine, maybe even ten, stepped up. "Hi, Danny," he paused to giggle at the fact that he had just called him by the first name, "what are you doing? Where are you going? Can we came with you? Please!" He was trying to show his sister how cool he was with a local celebrity, but instead ran his mouth off to Timbuktu.

"Uh... I'm going... home... uh... No, you can't come with me... Oh, I missed one... I'm hunting ghosts, and saving you... Sorry, but you need to go home."

"Okay, Danny, thanks, Good Night!" the kids called.

"You too!" Yeah, it was a Good Night. Every night was a good night. He had millions, a good night was helping kids like them, not messing around.

**928 words! Good Night!**


	3. Going Under

**Ha! I'm still in this thing!**

**Danny Phantom (You guys are gonna bug me bout this... I. Don't. Own. There, are you happy?)**

Going Under

There are many things to go under. Your freshly cleaned covers that caress your shivering body, calming you into a state of sleep. A coma induced by a physical blow to the cranium. The softening ground where leaves lay, all crunchy and colorful, and underneath the dead rest.

But for a little four year old, it was the tremendous salty currents of the vast not completely charted ocean for which he would go under.

The raven haired boy dipped a toe into the bitter cold liquid, all insurance in the red circular floating device around his midsection. Even at the young age, the blue eyed toddler knew that family outings and vacations were very rare amongst the Fentons. They were just very busy people. At least, that's what the juvenile's mother, Madeline Fenton, had informed her son to excuse her and his father's attention neglect on their youngest child and only son.

Daniel, or, as his father called him and now pretty much everyone else, Danny, (not that he didn't mind, he quite enjoyed the name opposed to his given one which was much too formal) shivered at the temperature that raced from his toe and back. Was it too much to ask for warmth in the world, or more specifically, in his own little body?

Yes, yes it was.

He all but wanted to dive in the water that was sure to infect him of the minor symptoms of the common cold, but after seeing his six year old sister, Jasmine, or Jazz as everyone also called her, jump in with no fear of the, blankly put, freezing cold of the sea and no mercy of her flop and splashes that soon followed the event, he knew he would have to suck it up, tough up, and dive.

Really, he shouldn't have.

Danny had swim lessons before. He could do a dog paddle as well as a canine. He could back stroke so well that he was the best in his Little Swimmers Merman Class. Danny had always looked up to Jazz, literally and figuratively, and now it was his down fall.

Once his small boyish form broke through the tranquil stillness of the crystal clear salt body of water, and his poorly closed stopper on his red floaty failed him, he realized his mistake for once.

His overly excited father, who had been anticipating the trip as well as his four year old son, had hastily blow up the ring and closed the plug.

Danny sputtered and yelled to earn attention from his parents, who of which either sunbathing (his mother) or finding a group of poor unfortunate beach goers to terrorize with very explicative details on ghost hunting and ghost weapon constructing, which, he proudly exclaims, he does both of (his father).

It was Jazz's that he received. Soon after Jazz dragged him to the sandy beach, being six and not very strong, Maddie and Jack ran up to them.

"What happened?" Maddie asked, leaning toward her son, lying on his back. His eyes were barely squinting at the bright sun overhead. Blackness laced the edges of his vision, begging him to join it in the darkness. A piece of him wanted to, badly so. But... Somehow the raven figured that was a sign of weakness, and he would not show weakness in front of Jazz. Nor cowardice, which... Which was got him in this mess.

He coughed and sputtered, but he did not sit up. The relieved look on Maddie's face lighten the boy's sight, prompting him to speak.

"Mommy...?" he whispered. His innocent voice lifted to the horde that accumulated around, curiosity urging them to step to the toddler.

"Danny! Are you alright?" she asked, scooping him up in her arms and off the wet sand beneath him.

All that came from his fragile mouth again was, "Mommy...?"

"Yes, Danny? I'm here. I'm here for you, baby." She was hysterical as she clutched her son to her chest.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy and Danny?" Jazz's juvenile voice brought the large man out of his frozen state of horror. He had another child to care for.

"Nothing's wrong, Jazzy-Pants. Come on, let's go help Mommy get Danny." Jazz happily walked with her father over her brother and mother. Maddie sat in the sand and cried, smoothing out her son's hair.

"I'm here, baby. Mommy's here," she sobbed to him. To him and no one else.

"Ma'am?" a voice broke through to the distressed woman clinging to the boy. "Ma'am? I called an ambulance. They're on their way. Your son will be fine." The woman who was speaking crouched down to Maddie's level.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you! You hear that, Danny?" she asked the shallow breathing toddler in her arms. "Your gonna be fine." She turned back to the woman. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Mommy!" Jazz's sweet, young voice called. "Mommy!"

"I'm over here, Jazzy!" she called over the sirens, which were growing.

"Mommy! What's wrong with Danny?" Jazz asked as she neared her mother.

Maddie looked down at her son and murmered, "He'll be fine."

People cleared way for the ambulance crew as they carried a stretcher to the young boy. "Clear the way!" one called unnecessarily.

Maddie smiled up to one of the paramedics. They would take care of her son, she knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Huh, Daniel, what did you get yourself into this time? It's not your time. Your time... Well, <em>half_ of your time, is in ten years. Stop trying to speed up time, that's my job. Besides, at your birth you knew you would become something... Special... Please... Live a life... before a half one..._


End file.
